Thanks For Noticing Me
by Emily Anderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have started their lives together. They have a beautiful daughter and life couldn't be better. But sometimes when things are perfect, someone always tries to ruin it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Kurt looked back on things, he was glad he'd stopped Blaine on that staircase at Dalton. It had been years since that happened, but Kurt remembered it like it was yesterday. Kurt could remember what he was wearing, how Blaine looked in his Dalton uniform, and the look they shared that day. It was love at first sight, even if neither of them knew it yet. Their friendship soon blossomed into romance and they were together ever since. Kurt couldn't imagine what his life would have been like, if Blaine hadn't entered it. In a way, they both saved each other. Kurt wasn't alone anymore and Blaine was more confident with Kurt around.

After high school, they both want to university together. Kurt started out studying Musical Theatre, but then later changed his mind and switched his major to Fashion Design. Blaine took Musical Composition and minored in teaching music. Blaine wanted to become a famous singer and Kurt wanted to design fashion for all the celebrities. When they graduated from university, Kurt got a job as a designer at a company in New York and Blaine got signed by a recording company and released an album three months later.

Once Kurt and Blaine had settled down in New York, they got married on a lovely summer day. Everyone they knew attended, Rachel was the maid of honor and Finn was the best man. Kurt wore a white tuxedo jacket and shirt and made a white skirt to go with it. Blaine wore a black tuxedo and a white bowtie. The theme of the wedding was all white, the center-pieces were white, every flower was white and Kurt had white doves at the end of the wedding. Kurt and Blaine were happier than ever and they could finally start their lives together. It was a cherished moment in their lives.

Five years ago, Kurt and Blaine's life became complete. They finally found a surrogate mother, who met their requirements. Nine months later, their daughter Yasmine was born. Kurt and Blaine loved her with their whole hearts from the moment she was born. They bought her the best money could buy. She wasn't spoiled but she had everything she needed. Blaine would make any excuse to buy Yasmine a new toy or the latest Barbie doll. Although Kurt was no better, he was always made Yasmine a new dress or any kind of outfit.

Kurt woke up this morning at the same time as every other day, 7:00 AM. Kurt went to the bathroom and took a shower then moisturized his face. He went to Yasmine's room and gently woke her up. Kurt let her pick out her outfit today. He went down the staircases, searching for the source of the bacon smell. Blaine was in the kitchen, cooking up eggs, bacon and hash browns, like he did most days. Kurt passed by Blaine and gave me a kiss on the cheek, while Blaine scrambled some eggs. Kurt poured Blaine and himself a cup of coffee and went to set the table. Yasmine loudly came downstairs, humming to herself as usual. Kurt pulled out a chair for Yasmine, while Blaine placed various platters of food on the table. Yasmine sat down and reached for a piece of toast.

"Yasmine, honey do you want some eggs or bacon" Blaine asked, while he place some eggs and bacon on Kurt's plate.

"Daddy, I just want some blueberry jam for my toast, please!" Yasmine exclaimed, trying and failing to reach the jar of jam at the center of the table.

Blaine grabbed the jar of jam and handed it to Yasmine, then sitting down and began eating his breakfast.

"Hey! I wanted to get it" Yasmine whined, giving Blaine one of her infamous looks with her big brown eyes staring at him.

"Sorry, next time I promise I won't help you. I'll let you get it all by yourself." Blaine said, trying to apologize but only had to give her a smile to get her to forgive him.

Yasmine laughed, which signalled that the conversation was over. Everyone silently finished their breakfasts. Kurt did the dishes while Blaine got Yasmine and himself ready for the day. Blaine got Yasmine to brush her teeth before he sent her off to her room to get changed. Blaine showered and dressed quickly, as he knew he was running a bit late this morning.

Kurt sat in the front room, reading a novel. Blaine walked into the room swiftly, gave Kurt a goodbye kiss, yelled Yasmine a goodbye and hurried out the door.

"Kurt, could you get the mail? I'm expecting my check from the recording company to come today." Blaine yelled as he rushed out the door.

"Daddy, can we go to the park? I want to see the pretty birdies again." Yasmine said as she raced the downstairs and jumped into Kurt's lap.

"Sure, we have to get the mail first, and then we can head to the park after we drop the mail off here." Kurt proposed, while he ran his fingers through Yasmine's long curly hair. Yasmine's hair was so much like Blaine's, Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt lifted Yasmine off his lap and place her on the ground. Yasmine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him to the door, being very anxious to get to the park. Kurt opened the door, grabbed the keys off the wall and followed Yasmine out the door.

"Yasmine, stay with me. I don't want you walking away. The mailbox isn't that far away, we'll be at the park in no time." Kurt said as he locked the door to the house behind him.

Yasmine and Kurt held hands and skipped down the sideway to the mailbox. Yasmine would occasionally stop and look at a bug on the ground for a few seconds before continuing on their journey. Once they arrived to the mailbox, Kurt withdrew the key from his pocket and opened the mailbox. Kurt pulled out all the contents then closed the mailbox.

"Now let's go home so we can get to the park" Kurt said as he looked through the various letters.

Kurt was flipping through them quickly, until one caught his eye. This was a strange looking letter. It had no return address and was for Blaine. Curious, Kurt opened the letter, knowing Blaine wouldn't mind since he always read his mail.

"Dear Blaine,

I think you sounded beautiful singing the other day in the studio. I have been watching you for awhile now and I finally realized that I must know who you are! I hope that you will want to speak with me because I'm in love with you. I want us to be together, I know you have a husband but that won't stop me. We were meant to be together and I'm willing to prove it to you. Please reply to me, I will be waiting for your response. My mailing address is listed on the back of this letter.

With all my love,

Your Secret Admirer"

By the time Kurt had finished reading the letter, his hands were shaking. Kurt hadn't even realized he had stopped walking. Yasmine was tugging at his shirt, wondering why he suddenly stopped walking when he knew she wanted to go to the park.

"Honey, we can't go to the park today. I have to go see your dad and we don't have time to go to the park. Now hurry, we must get home quickly, sweetie" Kurt said, trying to sound normal but he didn't know if he fooled Yasmine. Kurt knew this letter was no ordinary obsessed fan letter; it was different from the others, no other fan had known their home address before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once Kurt and Yasmine arrived home, Kurt made sure to lock the front door. He franticly found the phone and dialed the number of the recording studio. Someone picked up the phone and Kurt asked them to put Blaine on.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, confused as to who would call him during his recording time.

"Blaine, it's me. I need you to come home as soon as possible. We have a situation." Kurt replied, trying to not mention anything serious because Yasmine was sitting next to him.

"Oh okay. But I have another hour left of recording time, can it wait that long? Is everything okay, Kurt? You seem really shaken. What is going on?" Blaine tried to keep quiet because his boss was listening in.

"Yes, finish your recording time. I'll explain when you get home; it's nothing to worry about." Kurt said, because he didn't want Blaine to worry while he worked. Luckily Kurt had the week off of work; otherwise he'd be heading off to work soon.

"HI DADDY" Yasmine yelled beside the phone.

"Okay Kurt, I'll be home in an hour. See you then, love you. Tell Yasmine I said hi and that I love her." Blaine quickly uttered before hanging up the phone so his boss wouldn't yell at him.

Kurt put the phone on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Yasmine. She snuggled into his chest, having almost completely forgotten about going to the park.

"Since we can't go to the park today, can we do some finger painting?" Yasmine asked, wanting to do something entertaining.

"Of course, we can! I'll go get the paints, can you get some of your finger painting paper from your room, sweetie?"

Kurt went to the kitchen and pulled the paints from the top cabinet. He set them down on the kitchen table and went to retrieve some newspapers to lie out on the table. When Kurt came back, Yasmine had her finger painting paper and was patiently wait for Kurt to put the newspaper down so they could start. Kurt spread out the newspaper all over the table and opened the paints and set them in front of Yasmine. Yasmine gave Kurt a piece of paper and went straight to work.

"What are you going to paint today, Miss Yasmine? Maybe a tree or you could paint a bird."

"I want to paint Daddy, you and, me! Our house too! Do you want to help?"

"I sure do. What should I paint? How about I paint the house and you paint Daddy, yourself, and I"

"Okay! You paint on this side and I'll paint on the other." Yasmine exclaimed.

Kurt started on the house because Yasmine would get upset if he didn't. Sometimes she was such a diva, but then again, both Blaine and himself were divas so it was okay. Kurt tried to look normal for Yasmine. He didn't need her worrying over something she didn't even understand. Kurt was sure he was overreacting, he must have been. He had to expect crazy fans, after all Blaine was a famous musician. Blaine would reassure him, Blaine would calm him down, and he always did. This thought helped Kurt to forgot about the letter and distract himself with finger painting.

Yasmine had finished her paintings of the family and began to help Kurt finish the house. The house was half orange and half blue, thanks to Yasmine. Kurt was about to take the paper and put it on the fridge when he heard the front door unlock. Yasmine grabbed the painting and ran to the door to see Blaine. Blaine grabbed her and lifted her in the air. He kissed her forehead and set her down. Yasmine was grinning from ear to ear.

"Daddy, look, daddy and me painted a picture. Want to see?" Yasmine spoke so fast, Blaine could barely understand but she was waving the picture around so he guessed it was about the picture.

"Is that even a question? Of course I want to see it" Blaine took the picture out of Yasmine's hands and examined it for a moment.

"This is the best finger painting I have ever seen. This one is definitely going on the fridge, for everyone to see. I love how you painted my hair! It's so curly!"

Blaine picked up Yasmine, ran to the kitchen and put the painting on the fridge with a magnet. Yasmine giggled and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"You really like it, Daddy and me worked on it instead of going to the park"

"I love it! Well I'm glad you stayed and painted this masterpiece." Blaine reassured Yasmine of her painting.

"Sweetie, how about you go play Barbie's in your room while Daddy and I talk about boring grown-up stuff." Kurt said, smiling so Yasmine would run along.

"Okay, but after you're done, you'll come play with me, right?" Yasmine asked while slowly approaching the stairs.

"Yes, I will. Now run along, dear."

Yasmine smiled at Kurt and Blaine, then ran upstairs and went straight to her room. Kurt waited until he heard her room open and close again. Kurt walked into the living room and sat on their cream suede couch. Blaine sat next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Okay, Kurt. Tell me what's going on." Blaine finally broke the silence.

"So I got the mail like you asked and you know how I always open all the mail then tell you what it was? Well I was looking through the mail and I saw this odd looking letter and it was addressed to you. So I opened it and it was some crazy fan. Here I'll get it for you."

Kurt walked out of the room and returned with the letter. He handed the letter to Blaine and returned to his seat next to Blaine. It took Blaine a few minutes to read the letter, by the time he was finished, his facial expression was shocked.

"I'm scared by this letter too, Kurt, but I think this is just another crazy fan looking to get my attention. I don't know how this person got our address; maybe they live in New York and saw us walking in. I don't know but if I don't reply then the letters will stop. We'll just forget about this letter and continue on with our happy life."

"You're totally right, Blaine. You always know what to say to calm me down. Thank you, I needed your reassurance, as always. Let's just forget about this letter, go put it through the paper shredder then we can go play Barbie's with Yassy. I love you so much, Blaine, thank you for bringing me back to my senses."

"I love you too. It's perfectly okay that you would react like that. I was worried too but if I don't reply then there's no reason for this person to write to me again. I'll meet you in Yas' room; I'm going to go shred this letter."

Blaine gave Kurt a few kisses then walked with Kurt the upstairs. Kurt opened Yasmine's door, while Blaine continued walking to the office at the end of the hallway. Yasmine looked up from her dolls and smiled at Kurt.

"Daddy, you can have this one!"

Yasmine handed Kurt a Barbie that had a princess dress on. It was sparkly and beautiful. Kurt smiled and at the doll. Blaine entered the room and sat down on the floor next to Yasmine's dollhouse. Kurt sat next to Yasmine, on the floor.

"So what's the story, Yassy? Are we fairy princesses again? Who do I get to be?" Blaine said with excitement.

"We are just going to be princesses this time, and we're all getting ready for a ball that the three princes invited us to. Daddy, you get to be this one." Yasmine said, while handing Blaine, a red-headed doll with a form fitting ball gown.

Blaine got the doll and instantly began to play out the story. Kurt, Blaine and Yasmine played out the story until Yasmine got bored. According to Yasmine, the game wasn't fun anymore after all the princesses got married. After that, Kurt had forgotten the day's troubles and worries.

Kurt decided to make dinner while Blaine and Yasmine made up another story with the dolls. Kurt was making spaghetti and meatballs. Kurt was almost done when Blaine came in, running around the kitchen, giving Yasmine a piggyback ride. Blaine sat Yasmine on one of the kitchen table chairs. Kurt finished cooking and served everyone while Yasmine chattered away. Kurt sat next to Blaine, and when Kurt placed his hand on the table, Blaine reached for it and intertwined their fingers. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, only for a few moments but it was enough.

"I love spaghetti; it's my favorite food ever. Thank you for making it, Daddy." Yasmine mumbled between bites of a meatball.

"You are so welcome, Yas. I'm glad you like it! Maybe after dinner, Daddy will read us a book before bedtime." Kurt replied, laughing at Yasmine because most of the contents of her plate were now on her face.

"I will read to you both, if you promise that tomorrow, we can read a different book besides Cinderella."

"Okay, tomorrow we can read Three Little Pigs."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Blaine stated.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, the three of them retired to the living room. Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other, while Yasmine sat on Blaine's lap. Blaine read Yasmine the story twice before sending her off to bed.

Soon after Blaine and Kurt said their goodnight's and gave Yasmine countless kisses and hugs, Blaine and Kurt retired to bed. They talked for a bit but then began to cuddle. Blaine kissed Kurt then processed to kiss Kurt's cheeks and neck. Kurt kissed Blaine softly, and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss before he watched Kurt fall to sleep.

The next day began like the last. Kurt entertained Yasmine while Blaine was at work. When Kurt went to check the mail, he found no strange letters. He hoped that tomorrow would be the last, but he had a feeling that this person won't stop so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blaine awoke that morning by Yasmine. She had run into the bedroom, shouting and jumping around on the bed. Blaine looked over and expected to find Kurt, but it didn't. Blaine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up, trying to gain consciousness. Yasmine was bouncing up and down, anxious to tell Blaine something.

"DADDY, IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT! Can you believe it? We can make a snowman and have a snow ball fight." Yasmine shouted in Blaine's ear.

"It did? Well we will have to do all that wonderful stuff you mentioned but Daddy has to go to work first." Blaine spoke softly, not wanting to say no to Yasmine.

"You won't be long, right? Daddy and I can make hot chocolate for when you get home. Hurry up and get to work so you can come home!"

"I'll be home before you know it. Now run along and go help Dad with breakfast."

Yasmine hopped off the bed, and skipped out of the room. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair while he got up and walked to the bedroom to shower. Meanwhile, Kurt was downstairs in the kitchen, making blueberry pancakes. Yasmine was stirring the pancake mix while Kurt flipped pancakes on the flat-top grill. Blaine walked into the kitchen just as Kurt placed the final two pancakes on the serving dish.

"Blaine, could you get the syrup and whipped cream from the fridge? It's on the door." Kurt said, placing the pancakes on the kitchen table and pulling out a chair for Blaine.

Yasmine grabbed two pancakes, set them on her plate and waited patiently for some syrup. Blaine saw Yasmine waiting and handed her the syrup before sitting in his place next to Kurt. Blaine smiled at Kurt then placed two pancakes on each of their plates. Blaine sprayed whipped cream on his pancakes and covered everything with a heavy layer of syrup. Yasmine had already drained her pancakes in syrup and was munching away. Kurt poured some syrup on his pancakes and started to eat. Breakfast passed by quickly and Blaine was lingering, almost ready to leave for work.

"Blaine, will you please get the mail? I refuse to go anywhere near that mailbox."

"Sure, but I don't understand why you're scared. There's not going to be anything strange." Blaine replied.

"Oh dear, you forgot your scarf!" Kurt wrapped a blue cotton scarf around Blaine's neck, and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. It looks pretty cold out there. While I'm at work, can you find all of Yasmine's winter clothing? She really wants to build a snowman when I get home." Blaine mentioned.

"I will, have a good day at work. See you later." Kurt said as Yasmine ran up to Blaine to give him a goodbye hug.

"Bye Daddy. Have a fun day at work and don't forget that we're going to make a giant snowman." Yasmine said, although Blaine could barely hear her because her face was buried into his side.

"I could never forget! Now while I'm gone, you help Daddy find everything you need to play in the snow." Blaine gave Yasmine a kiss on the head, then moved to Kurt and gave him a final kiss before heading out the door.

"Yas, shall we go get your winter coat? Maybe, after we can play around in my studio." Kurt asked, holding out his hand.

"I love playing in the studio, let's go." Yasmine chirped.

Yasmine took Kurt's hand and pulled him upstairs. Kurt and Yasmine proceeded to Yasmine's Room. Kurt looked through Yasmine's closet until he found her winter coat, hat, gloves, and snow pants. Yasmine tried everything on to make sure it fit then Kurt put all of it downstairs, ready for when Blaine got home. Kurt took Yasmine to his studio, which was next to the living room.

Kurt laid out some fabrics and let Yasmine pick her favorite. Kurt started cutting a pattern he created, a beautiful ruffled dress that was sure to be a success. Yasmine grabbed her latest project from the cubby Kurt kept for her. Yasmine had wanted to make a teddy bear, she had been working on it for some time and it didn't look that bad. Kurt only helped her when she needed it or looked like she was struggling. Yasmine and Kurt worked on each of their projects, singing as they worked. Yasmine would start singing something and Kurt would chime in.

Time seemed to fly by as Kurt and Yasmine worked in the studio. As the front door opened, Yasmine ran out of the room, leaving her incomplete teddy bear spread out across the floor. Kurt began to clean up as he heard Blaine laugh and start walking toward the kitchen. Blaine had set Yasmine on the countertop and looked for the hot chocolate mix. Kurt walked into the kitchen as Blaine and Yasmine were mixing hot chocolate powder into three mugs. Kurt wasn't surprised to see that the kitchen was a mess. There was hot chocolate powder everywhere including Yasmine's shirt. Blaine handed Kurt a mug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, it's delicious." Kurt muttered as he sipped the hot chocolate.

"No problem, Daddy! Can we go build a snowman now?" Yasmine asked, bouncing up and down on the counter with excitement.

"Of course, we can. You go get your coat and meet me outside." Blaine said as he set his mug down. Blaine walked towards the living room where his coat sat on the chair. He picked up his coat and pulled it on, then continued to the front door.

"Have fun, I'll come out later and take pictures." Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"What? You're not helping? That's no fun!" Blaine teased.

"Someone has to clean this mess of a kitchen and you know I don't like being in the snow."

"I know, but maybe can you join us for like five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll just finish cleaning the kitchen. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt continued scrubbing a pot as Blaine walked out the front door with Yasmine following behind me a few moments later. Blaine had started shoveling snow in a pile when Yasmine emerged from the house.

"Daddy, stop it! You have to roll three snowballs! I'll start with the head and you start the bottom." Yasmine ordered.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would help! I'll use some of this to make a good base then start on the bottom snowball."

Blaine started rolling a snowball as Yasmine almost had hers complete. After seeing how small the head was, Blaine made the bottom snowball only a few centimetres larger. Blaine rolled the bottom snowball into the middle of the lawn. Yasmine placed the head beside it and went to construct the middle of the body. Blaine worked on making sure the bottom was secure to the ground. Kurt walked out of the house, holding a carrot and a top hat in his hands.

"Daddy, how did you know we needed that? You're the best!" Yasmine grinned from behind her scarf.

"I guess I can just read your mind." Kurt laughed as he replied.

"I just have to put the middle and head on then we can put the hat and nose on, okay?" Yasmine quickly rolled the snowball towards Blaine.

Blaine picked up the snowball and adjusted it to set on top of the bottom snowball. Then he picked up the head and placed it on top to finish the snowman. Kurt was about to put the hat on but Yasmine stopped him.

"Can I put the hat on? Please." Yasmine gave Kurt her puppy dog face, a face he knew she learnt from Blaine.

"Of course you can." Kurt handed Yasmine the hat and carrot while he picked her up so she could reach the head of the snowman.

Yasmine stabbed the carrot into the face and dropped the hat on top of the head. Blaine came up and handed Yasmine two stones to use as eyes. As Yasmine placed the eyes on, Blaine had two sticks to use as arms. Blaine stuck the sticks into the sides of the snowman and took a step back to examine the snowman.

"I think this is the best snowman I've ever seen." Blaine announced with a smile.

"I think so too! What do you think, Daddy?"

"It's a great snowman! The best! How about we go inside and I'll make some cookies" Kurt replied.

"Yay, COOKIES!" Yasmine yelled as she run inside.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, gave him a kiss then grabbed his hand. They walked towards the house, smiling at each other. Moments, like these, were priceless. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and they shut the front door behind them. Yasmine was already in the kitchen, opening every cupboard to look for ingredients. Blaine and Kurt joined her.

"Blaine, have you seen the baking powder anywhere? I was sure I left it in the cupboard next to the sink but it's not there."

"I haven't seen it . . . Oh remember, we used it all when we decided to make a Valentine's Day cake."

"Oh right. Well I'll go to the corner store and buy some. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay honey, see you then. Oh I checked the mail, there was nothing there." Blaine replied.

"Bye Daddy."

Yasmine waved at Kurt as he put on his jacket and walked out the door. Blaine and Yasmine had gathered all the measuring cups and ingredients they needed. Blaine was about to grab a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. Blaine hurried towards the door and quickly opened the front door. There was no one on the other side. Something caught Blaine's eye as he was about to shut the door. It was a box, a small box, sitting on the front step. Instantly, Blaine became nervous. He slowly picked it up. He hurried into the house and locked the door behind him. He set the box down on the coffee table and stared at it intensely for a few minutes. He finally got the nerve to pick it up. It seemed rather light in his hand. He opened it and found a piece of paper, it was folded, and he took it out and found an envelope underneath it. Blaine unfolded the piece of paper and realized it was another letter. He shattered at the sight of it. He slowly read the letter.

"Dear my lovely Blaine,

I hope you received my letter. I saw your husband reading it and did not appreciate that. I know that he is what is holding our relationship from blooming. I know you want us to be together, I can feel it. So I've decided to take it upon myself to fix our current situation. I will get rid of him then we can finally be together. I know you want this, you showed me. You tried to tell me that he isn't right for you anymore. You'd leave and stay at the studio for long periods of time. I understand. I know that you want us to be together. I will wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Once he is gone, I'll meet you at the park near your house and we can start our lives together. Please send me a reply; I just want to have some reminder of you. I also sent you a gift, and I hope you like it.

From,

Your true love 3"

Blaine's hand were shaking, he dropped the letter. He didn't even want to see what this gift was but he decided to look anyways. As he opened the envelope, he saw a lock of hair.

Blaine ran to get his phone. He texted Kurt but was too inpatient for a reply so he called him. After it rang a few times, he hung up and tried again. Blaine could barely hold his phone; he could feel his hands aggressively shaking. Blaine kept calling and calling but Kurt didn't pick up. Tears were running down his face. He knew he couldn't leave Yasmine here alone but he couldn't take her with him, not if some crazy stalker was after Kurt. He couldn't jeopardize Yasmine getting hurt. Blaine prayed that Kurt would look at his phone before it was too late.

Kurt was leisurely walking down the sideway. The air was crisp and fresh and Kurt enjoyed it. The corner store wasn't very far so Kurt hurried his pace. As Kurt stepped off the crib, something hit the back of his head. The shock of the blow caused Kurt slip. His head hit the pavement with another aggressive blow to the head. Kurt tried to pick himself up but couldn't find the strength. He managed to lift his hand to his head, when he pulled it away, he could see blood dripping from his hand. He heard someone approach him, they said something but Kurt couldn't come out what the words were. He tried to focus his eyes on them but the light slowly faded from his eyes. Kurt's last thought before he faded off was of Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The world became blurry, Blaine's phone dropped from his shaking hands. He could hear muffled sounds from his phone but he couldn't move his arms. Every part of his body was in shock. Blaine couldn't believe what he just heard, how anything could like that ever happen. How could that happen to Kurt, of all people. Tears were streaming down his face. How would he tell Yasmine, and how could he walk into the hospital and visit Kurt when he knew it was his fault that Kurt was there. Blaine fell to his knees and laid his head in his hands; he just knelt on the floor and cried.

Blaine didn't know how much time had passed, but slowly reality hit him. He had to tell Yasmine and he had to go see Kurt as soon as possible. He lifted his head and examined the room, his phone lie on the floor, seemingly unaffected by the fall. Blaine lifted himself off the floor, wiping the tears off his face.

He walked toward the bathroom, already knowing he looked like a mess. He had to look normal when he told Yasmine. He had to be strong for Yasmine. Blaine turned on the faucet and washed his face; as he looked in the mirror, he saw no improvement. He opened the cupboard behind the mirror to search for Kurt's special cream. Kurt had told him countless times that it would help any skim problem. Blaine opened the jar and spread some of the cream over his face. He decided this was as good as it was going to get. He placed the jar back into the cupboard and tried to ready himself for what was next.

Blaine slowly walked to Yasmine's bedroom, trying to plan what he was going to say. He should hear her playing with her dolls, not a care in the world. It broke Blaine's heart that she would have to deal with this. He decided that he would only tell her that Kurt was going to be away for awhile, because he wasn't feeling well. He opened the door and Yasmine turned around to look at him. She gave him a smile, assuming he'd come to play dolls with her.

"Hey honey, what you up to?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to her on the floor.

"Just playing dollies. Do you want to join me?" Yasmine replied then immediately handed him a doll.

"I would love to, but first, Yasmine I need to tell you something." Blaine's voice trembled.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Well Daddy just called me and he had to go to the hospital. He said he wasn't feeling well when he was walking to the store. I'm going to go see if he's okay so I'm going to drop you off at Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn's house so you can have a sleepover with Annie, okay?"

"Okay but make sure you tell Daddy that I love him and hope he feels better." Yasmine gave Blaine a reassuring smile.

"I will, I promise. How about you go put some clothes in your overnight bag while I go call Auntie Rachel?" Blaine kissed Yasmine's forehead before he got up and walked out of the room. Yasmine was already gathering things to bring to the sleepover. Blaine walked into the hall and dialled Rachel and Finn's home phone number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello" Finn said into the phone.

"Oh hi, Finn. I was wondering if I could bring Yasmine over for a sleepover tonight."

"Well sure we'd love to have her. Are you okay Blaine? You sound terrified."

"Thank you so much. I'll be fine, it's just. . . it's Kurt. Something happened to him, I don't know what but something bad. The hospital called me. I'm going over once I drop Yasmine off."

"Oh my god, Blaine, is Kurt going to be okay? Do you want me to go with you? I'll tell Rachel before you get here. You know she'll want to hear about this."

"I sure hope so, Finn. No it's okay; I'd rather go by myself but thank you for the offer. I'm sure she will. I'll be head out in like 5 minutes so I'll see you in about 10, okay?"

"Sure, sure, see you in ten." Finn replied then ended the call.

Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket. He was headed to his bedroom but stopped just before the doorway. He couldn't handle going in there right now. He didn't want to see all of Kurt's stuff and be reminded that it was his fault that Kurt wasn't downstairs baking a cake. Blaine walked back to Yasmine's room and helped her gather everything she needed. After they were done, Blaine and Yasmine walked together to the car outside. Blaine put Yasmine's bag in the back seat of their minivan. Blaine got into the driver's seat and looked back at Yasmine. Yasmine was looking at Blaine, grinning as she buckled her seatbelt. Blaine started the van and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Rachel and Finn's house was relatively quiet. Blaine and Yasmine sang along to the CD in the van. Yasmine had a beautiful voice, just like Blaine and Kurt. Yasmine also had this amazing ability to lighten anyone's spirits, with just a simple look. Blaine seemed to forget as he laughed and smiled as they sang together. Blaine pulled into Rachel and Finn's driveway. Blaine unlocked the doors and stepped out of the van. Yasmine had grabbed her bag and was already at their doorstep before Blaine was able to close his door and lock the van. Yasmine rang the doorbell a few times as Blaine walked up the steps. Finn opened the door, with Annie close behind him. Yasmine ran and gave Finn a quick hug then ran towards Annie. Yasmine and Annie were running off to play as Finn pulled Blaine in for a hug. Rachel approached them as Blaine pulled away.

"Thank you so much for taking Yasmine. I really appreciate it. I'll call and let you two know what's going on with Kurt when I find out." Blaine could see that Rachel was barely keeping herself together.

"It is no trouble at all, we love having Yasmine over. Text me the second you hear about Kurt." Rachel said, trying to hold back tears. Finn rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'll call my mom and Burt tomorrow, since it's so hard to get through even on their private line. But I guess a certain amount of security has to be applied when it comes to the president. I'll never get used to that. Any ways just let us know." Finn replied, trying to make both Rachel and Blaine feel better.

"I will, I'm going to get to the hospital now. I'll text you when I get there and let you know when I know about Kurt."

"Bye Blaine, be safe!" Both Rachel and Finn yelled as Blaine waved and walked towards the van.

Blaine opened the door to the minivan and looked back at Rachel and Finn. They seemed so concerned for both Kurt and himself. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. Blaine didn't even realize how fast he was drive, until he reached a stoplight and had to slam on the brakes. He just couldn't wait, he had to see if Kurt was okay, and he had to know that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everything was moving so quickly, as Blaine walked into the hospital. The reality of the situation hit him. Kurt was in a hospital bed, badly injured and it was his fault. Blaine walked up to the receptionist and tried to get her attention.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Kurt Hummel-Anderson? He's my husband and I was called by Dr. Gravely" Blaine nervously said.

"Yes, Dr. Gravely told me that you'd be coming by. Just follow me to his room." The receptionist said as she got up from behind the desk and lead Blaine through a set of swinging doors.

Blaine followed the receptionist down the long, narrow hallway. She stopped at a door on the right at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and stepped back so Blaine could get by.

"If you need any, just click the orange button on the side of the bed. The doctor will come see you in a few minutes" She said as she started to walk back to the front desk.

"Thank you." Blaine's voice trembled as he caught sight of Kurt.

Blaine's legs were shaking. The sight of Kurt was both soothing and depressing. Kurt had gauze wrapped around his head. There were a few cuts and bruises on his arms but nothing that looked to serious, besides his head. Kurt was sleeping or at least Blaine assumed he was sleeping. Blaine pulled the nearest chair to the side of the bed. He sat down and reached for Kurt's hand. He could feel his eyes swell with tears. Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't squeeze his hand to reassure him. He tried to hold the tears back, wanting to keep it together until the doctor came. Blaine just sat there and watched Kurt while he held his hand. The sound of the door opening broke his stare. Blaine turned to see that the doctor had arrived.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm Dr. Gravely. I'm actually a big fan of yours, I'm so sorry to hear that this happened to your husband." Dr. Gravely tried to sound reassuring, seeing that Blaine was almost in tears.

"Thank you. So what happened? Is Kurt going to be okay? When is he going to wake up?" Blaine replied.

"Well we don't know exactly what happened but we know he got two hits to the head. One was from an object of some sort and the second one was when he hit the pavement. He is going to be fine. He'll have to be here another day so we can keep an eye on his head but after that he can go home. He should wake up tomorrow morning, but it could be sooner." Dr. Gravely explained.

"Oh thank god. This is all my fault and I would never forgive myself if Kurt was terribly injured from it. How could I ever let this happen?" Blaine laid his head on Kurt's hand.

"What exactly are you talking about, Mr. Anderson? This wasn't your fault, unless you were the one that hit him." Dr. Gravely said, confused.

"No I didn't hit him. But it is still my fault. A week ago, I received this fan letter, usually it's not a problem but this one was creepy and I told Kurt it would stop and it did for a few days but then I got another. I didn't tell Kurt about it. Then today, I got another letter and it said that whoever was sending them was going to 'take care of Kurt so that we could be together'. I tried calling Kurt to warn him but it was too late. See? This is my fault." Blaine exclaimed as tears ran down his face.

"Mr. Anderson, there was no way of you knowing that this crazy fan would do that. You can't control that person's actions. I will report this to the police and they can come question you and try to catch whoever did this." Dr. Gravely stated.

"I hope the police find whoever did this. Is it alright if I stay here tonight? At least until Kurt wakes up." Blaine asked.

"Of course, make yourself comfortable. I can get bigger chair in here for you, if you'd like?"

"No it's okay; I'll be fine with the chair in here. I probably won't sleep anyways."

"Nonsense, I'll go get the chair. I'll be back in a minute."

Dr. Gravely headed to the door, leaving Blaine alone again. Blaine lifted his head off of Kurt and his hands and looked at Kurt. He looked so peaceful; his skin, just as smooth as always, and his lips were a soft pink. Blaine had memorized every detail on Kurt's face. He knew Kurt didn't look any different lying in that hospital bed then if he was at home. But something was different about this situation, Blaine could feel it. Maybe it was because Blaine had so much guilt and he knew that only Kurt could reassure him. Maybe it was because of how still Kurt looked, and of how much he didn't look like Kurt. Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand as the doctor carried a rather large reclining chair into the room.

"Do you need some help?" Blaine asked. He stood up to offer some help.

"No, I'm fine! Just move that chair and I'll put this one over there"

"Okay." Blaine hesitated, not wanting to let go off Kurt's hand. He gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze. Blaine was able to pull his hand away when he felt Kurt's hand squeeze back. Blaine looked up from Kurt's hand to see his smiling face. Kurt's eyes were barely open but Blaine could still see his sparkling green eyes.

"I'll just move the chair!" Dr. Gravely said as he laughed. Dr. Gravely moved the chair near Blaine and replaced it with the recliner.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes were locked on each other. Both of them were rarely blinking, both were grinning from ear to ear. Neither of them needed to say anything, they could see it in each other's eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone! Kurt, I'll be back in a few hours to take a look at your stitches." Dr. Gravely said as he made his way out the door, smiling at Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine sat on the edge of the hospital bed, his hands tight around Kurt's. He was happy that Kurt woke up; he didn't realize how lonely he was without Kurt.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I should have listened to you. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone. I thought that crazy fan would stop but I guess by not answering it made them angry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, Kurt" Blaine was crying again.

"This is NOT your fault. You know that no matter what you did, this crazy fan would have tried to hurt me. But we have to do something about this because next time, I don't know if I'll come out alive. Whoever this person is, they seem pretty determined." Kurt answered.

"I know, I know. The doctor already said he was going to call the police so they could get our statements and try and catch whoever did this to you. I just love you so much, Kurt. And I don't want to lose you. I promise I will do anything to protect you from whoever hurt you. I won't let anything like this happen again."

Blaine was crying. Kurt wiped Blaine's tears away as he rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. He pulled Blaine onto the hospital bed. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt as he swung his legs onto the bed. Kurt stroked Blaine's forehead as Blaine softly wept on his chest.

"Blaine, it's going to be alright. I know we'll get through this. Whoever hurt me is not going to be able to destroy us or push us apart. We'll be together for whatever happens next and we'll come out stronger than before. Cheer up; your smile will help heal me! Come on; give me one of your famous smiles! Vogue for me!"

Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest and faintly smiled at Kurt. Blaine softly laughed as Kurt made various faces, trying to look like a super model. Kurt began to laugh as Blaine joined in, both of them looking ridiculous. Their laughter faded into a soft smile on both of their faces.

"Blaine, where's Yasmine?" Kurt asked, his smile suddenly gone.

"No she didn't come. I dropped her off at Finn and Rachel's house. She's having a sleepover with Annie. I told them what happened too."

"Oh they are probably worried sick. Can you get me your phone so I can call them?"

"Kurt, I told them that I'd text them later tonight. Just relax, I got it covered." Blaine reassured Kurt, while he grinned.

"There's the smile that lights up my day! God, I really hate these hospital gowns. They aren't comfortable at all." Kurt stated.

"I'm glad I could get you to smile. Is it really that bad? I could go home and get you some pajama's."

"You always make me smile. I'm sure I can survive a day or two. You don't have to go."

"Kurt, it's really no problem. I'll run home quickly, get you some clothes and then we can spend the night watching reruns on T.V."

"Are you sure? You don't have to, Blaine."

"I'm sure. I know I don't but I want to! I'll be back before you know it. Doesn't the doctor have to come examine you and change your gauze in a few minutes anyways?"

"Okay but please be quick! Just grab whatever; you don't have to make me an outfit or anything."

"I'll be as quick as a bunny." Blaine stood up and hopped to the door, seeing the doctor approach.

"You are so silly!" Kurt laughed.

The doctor entered the room as Blaine was hopping around.

"I see, we've cheered Kurt up! Although, I don't think you make a good rabbit, Mr. Anderson." Dr. Gravely said.

"You can call me Blaine. Actually I was just going to run home and get Kurt a few things while you did your thing."

"Oh alright well you'll probably be back before I'm done."

Blaine hopped towards the door. Kurt smiled as he did.

"Bye Kurt! See you in a few!" Blaine said. He was waving as he slowly walked out the door.

"Goodbye, my bunny rabbit!" Kurt said as he waved back.

"Goodbye Blaine!" Dr. Gravely added as he approached Kurt's bed.

Blaine quickly walked down the hallway, anxious to get back to Kurt. He pulled out his phone and punched in Finn's number.

_Finn, Kurt is going to be fine. He only has to stay another day to be observed. Tell Rachel the good news. Could you tell Yasmine that Kurt is okay and that we love her and miss her? Thanks a bunch._

He pushed his phone back into his pocket as he exited the hospital. Blaine jogged to the van, fiddling with the keys. He unlocked the van and stepped in. Blaine started the van and pulled out of the parking space.

The drive home was uneventful. Blaine sped the whole way, although he was still careful at stoplights and on busy streets. The radio was playing in the background but Blaine was distracted by his thoughts. He was so happy Kurt was okay and that they were going to get through this, together. Kurt had managed to stop him from blaming himself, like always. Kurt had always been able to do that. He had always been able to be whatever Blaine needed. Blaine couldn't ask for anyone better, because there was no one better for Blaine than Kurt.

Blaine pulled into the driveway and rushed out of the car. He locked the van behind him as he ran to the front door. He pushed the house key into the lock and turned it. He heard the click of it unlocks, so he removed the key and entered the house. Blaine set the keys in the key bowl and closed the door. He clicked on the light then stumbled back. Blaine could see someone sitting in Kurt's chair in the living room. His heart started racing as they opened their mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blaine felt as though his lungs had collapsed. He couldn't breathe, his fear had taken over. This person was in his house. It was Kurt's and his house; The Hummel-Anderson residence. They hadn't spoken yet but Blaine could guess what they were going to say. Blaine just feared how far this person would go to be with him.

"Blaine dear, we can finally be together. I have solved your little problem." The person finally spoke, it sounded like a man's voice.

"Wh- Who are you..?" Blaine's voice trembled as he spoke.

"I am your love. You know who I am, silly." The man said.

"How did you get in the house? And ..." Blaine's voice trailed off. He didn't want to upset him, it seemed like he'd be willing to hurt even 'his love' to have Blaine the celebrity.

"You keep a key under the mat so I can get in. You act as though this is the first time."

"I... what? This is the first time." Blaine tried to hide his fear. He couldn't believe that this psycho had been in his house before. The image of that disturbed Blaine. He had always thought that the house was safe enough and they didn't need to live in a mansion with gates and security guards. Blaine thought of how very wrong he was to assume such foolish things.

"This is NOT the first time. You know that. Where is our daughter? Or have you forgotten about her too?" He spoke with an angry tone.

"We don't have a daughter to forget about." Blaine regretted saying it the moment the words left his mouth.

"BLAINE! Stop this. Stop pretending. You don't have to pretend anymore. I don't like that you forgot our daughter or the simple fact that we love each other. I guess I will have to make you remember." He took a few steps towards Blaine.

"I'm sorry that I upset. Just please, don't." Blaine shuddered. He could guess what was going to happen next.

"I can kiss my husband if I want. Why are you suddenly disgusted by me? You love me. YOU LOVE ME." He said, yelling at the end.

Blaine tried to move away but he caught Blaine by the shoulder. He pinned Blaine to the wall. Blaine attempted to move, but it was no use, he couldn't push him off.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it. I've just missed you and I just want to be together." He said as he moved closer to Blaine.

His face was inches away from Blaine's. He slowly moved in for a kiss. But just before his lips could brush against Blaine's, Blaine turned away. Blaine didn't want anyone but Kurt's lip to kiss his. He wouldn't let anyone but Kurt to be so close to him. A kiss meant that Blaine wanted this, and Blaine definitely didn't want this. Blaine could tell that he had angered him. His grip on Blaine tightened.

"Blaine. STOP. You will kiss me, you want to kiss me. Because you love me." He was furious. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, Blaine, but you are leaving me no choice. I'll just have to bring us some place where we can be together."

He was almost dragging Blaine as he walked around the house. Blaine tried to pull away but he couldn't. Blaine could feel bruises starting to form on his shoulder and arms. He muttered things around his breath as he pulled Blaine towards the back door. Blaine thought he was probably headed for the back alley.

"Wait." Blaine tried to be loud. "I want to run away with you. I do, but I have to get some things to take with me. Just give me five minutes to pack some stuff then we can go off and be together."

"You really mean it?" His voice filled with joy. "You promise?"

"Yes. I promise I'll go as long as you give me five minutes." Blaine said, trying to fake some form of happiness in his tone.

"Okay, but be quick. I don't want to wait all night."

"I'll be quick." Blaine said. He instantly thought '_Like a bunny'_ and suddenly remembered what had to be done.

He slowly let go of Blaine's arms and allowed him to step away. Blaine gradually made his way to his bedroom; he had to stop a few times to regain his balance.

Once in the bedroom, Blaine was like a mad man. He was throwing clothes everywhere. Almost everything in the closet was now on the floor. Blaine searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a shirt. It was a band shirt, one of Blaine's favorite's. Blaine ripped the shirt in half. He left the two halves on the floor. Blaine made his way to his bedside table and scribbled something on his song notepad. He put a few old shirts and jeans into a bag and hurried down the stairs. Pen ink dipped on the carpet.

"Okay I'm ready to go. Let's get out of here." Blaine said in a rush.

"Okay, let's go."

He, once again, grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out the door. Blaine brushed his hand along the door before closing it behind him. They quickly made their way to the back gate of the fence. Blaine held the door open for them. But instead of closing it behind them, he left it wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I promise I'll update again next Friday/Saturday. I hope you like this chapter even if it's short, it leads up for next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Kurt waited patiently as Dr. Gravely took his vitals. Dr. Gravely could see the worry on Kurt's face. Kurt felt so vulnerable without Blaine. He hadn't realized how much he depended on Blaine until now. The minutes seemed to last forever to Kurt. Finally Dr. Gravely decided to try to reassure Kurt.

"Kurt, you've got to stop worrying, it's only been five minutes." Dr. Gravely said with a soft tone.

"I know, I know. I just have this weird feeling. I just need Blaine here to make it go away."

"He'll be back before you know it. Anyways, I'm going to give you an extra dose of morphine to help the pain."

"Can you hold off on giving me the dose until Blaine comes? The morphine will knock me out." Kurt pleaded.

"I can only hold off for five minutes, okay? After that, I'll have to give it to you, whether Blaine is here or not."

"Alright... Thank you."

"Just try and rest a bit. Worrying isn't going to make Blaine come back any faster."

"I will. I think I'll watch some T.V until Blaine comes back."

"Okay. I'll be back in five minutes."

With that, Dr. Gravely walked out of the room, leaving Kurt to himself. Kurt turned on the T.V and flipped though some channels. He finally decided on America's Next Top Model. Blaine never really liked it but always watched it with Kurt anyways. Why was it that Kurt's thoughts always came back to Blaine? Kurt knew he was over reacting; Blaine was going to be back in a few minutes. Kurt tried to focus on the T.V, anything to make the feeling in his gut to go away.

Dr. Gravely returned to the room, with a small bottle and a needle. "Okay, it's been five minutes; I have to give you the dose now." Dr. Gravely said.

"It's been five minutes? There's no way. Blaine should be back by now."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what to say but I have to give it to you now." Dr. Gravely said as he went to grab Kurt's IV to inject the morphine.

"It's okay, I understand. Would I be able to call him though? I think the paramedics took my phone." Kurt asked, mincing a little when the morphine hit his vein.

"I think they did. I'll go get it for you. Let me know if your head still hurts when I get back, I might need to give you some more."

Dr. Gravely handed towards the door, looking back at Kurt to see his eyes already closing. Kurt had to force his eyes open, the morphine was taking effect much quicker than he expected. Kurt could feel his limps become heavy. His head didn't hurt anymore, everything felt numb. Dr. Gravely entered the room, holding Kurt's bedazzled phone.

"Here you go; I'm assuming this is yours. It has the initials K.A-H bedazzled into it." Dr. Gravely said while handing Kurt his phone.

"Thank you." Kurt laughed as he grabbed the phone from Dr. Gravely's hand.

"No problem. If you need anything else, let me know." Dr. Gravely said.

"I will. I think I'll be okay though."

"Alright, well have a good night, Kurt."

Dr. Gravely excused himself and left the room, giving Kurt some privacy. Kurt punched Blaine's number into the phone and held it up to his ear. It rang once, no answer, twice, still no answer, three times, nothing. Kurt left a message.

"Hey Blaine, its Kurt. Where are you? It's been like twenty minutes. It couldn't possibly take that long to go home and come back. I'm worried. Call me back as soon as possible."

Kurt ended the call but continued to stare at it. It was so unlike Blaine to not answer his phone. Something was going on. Blaine said he was going to rush home, so why is he taking so long. Kurt prayed nothing happened to him. Kurt couldn't take something happening to Blaine, not after everything they've been through.

The more minutes that passed, the more worried Kurt became. A million things crossed Kurt's mind to explain why Blaine hadn't showed up yet, none of them involved Blaine being late because he had to wait for a mother duck and her ducklings to cross the road. Kurt phoned Blaine a few more times, still no answer. Kurt tried to stay awake, so he could answer if Blaine tried to call him. His eyes felt so heavy, as if someone was pushing them closed.

The last thought that Kurt remembered before he fell asleep was not a pleasant one. He thought of the day's events and came to a conclusion. Whoever hurt Kurt was after Blaine now. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was hurt or not but he knew that Blaine was in far more danger than Kurt had been in. Kurt knew that it was up to him to help Blaine, like Blaine had helped Kurt.

Sleep took over Kurt quickly. His eyes fell shut and his hand fell to his side. Kurt's phone was still clenched in his hand. Kurt's natural reaction was to roll over and cuddle Blaine, but Blaine wasn't there to cuddle. Even in sleep, Kurt wanted Blaine to be with him, to cuddle him and comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kurt was awoken by the sunlight streaming in. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. Reality quickly sunk in. Kurt was suddenly in a panic, again. He called for a nurse and tried to find his phone. Kurt's phone ended up under his leg which was a relief, because at least it didn't end up on the floor. Kurt checked to see if Blaine had called him back but he didn't. He decided to call again and was quickly disappointed when it rang off the hook. His heart began to race. The nurse couldn't come fast enough at this point. Kurt tried to distract himself but he only thought of Blaine.

How did their life end up like this? Kurt in the hospital and Blaine suddenly drops off the face of the earth. Kurt needed to see Blaine again; he just couldn't live without him. How would he raise Yasmine alone? Yasmine. Kurt had to know Yasmine was okay as well. Kurt dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello, Hudson residence. This is Finn."

"Finn, its Kurt!"

"Kurt! Thank god you're okay!"

"Hey Finn, can I talk to Yasmine for a second?"

"Sure, of course you can. I'll go get her, hold on."

Kurt waited for a minute or two before he heard the phone being picked up again.

"Daddy?"

"Hi sweetie! How are you?"

"Hi daddy! I'm good, Annie and I made cookies! But they're not as good as the ones we make."

"That's great! I'm so glad you're having fun with Annie."

"You're okay now, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just slipped on some ice while I was out. But you might have to stay with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn until the doctors tell me I'm well enough to go home."

"Okay, Daddy. You're going to be home soon though, right?"

"As soon as I can. Can I talk to Uncle Finn again?"

"Sure, I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sweet heart."

Again, Kurt waited until Finn came back on the phone.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi Finn, can you and Rachel watch Yasmine for a few more days?"

"Of course, so how you are feeling? Better?"

"Much actually. It's just... I haven't heard from Blaine since last night. I'm really worried. I need to go find him. I get released today so I should only be gone for a day or two."

"Oh my god. What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure but I know it involves the person who tried to kill me."

"Be safe, Kurt. And check up with Rachel and I often, please?"

"Of course, I'll call every night. Thank you."

"No problem. Just find Blaine and come home quickly. I'll let Dad know what's going on."

"Okay. I have to go, my doctor has arrived."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Kurt clicked off his phone and placed it by his side. Dr. Gravely patiently waited during Kurt's call but looked rather serious. Kurt knew something was happening. As if his life wasn't bad enough. Kurt wanted to ask but decided to wait for Dr. Gravely to speak first.

"Kurt, a police officer is here to see you. He wants to take your statement about what happened. If you're not feeling up to it then I'll tell him to come back later."

"No, now is fine. I actually need to talk to the police officer about Blaine. I still haven't heard from him."

"Well I'll go get him then. Kurt, maybe he just fell asleep."

"But I called him this morning and still no answer."

"Well just don't jump to the worst conclusion. It could be a silly reason why he hasn't shown up."

"But I just know something happened." Kurt said, almost a whisper.

Dr. Gravely walked out of the room and return a moment later, followed by a police officer. The police officer greeted Kurt with a nod. Kurt replied with a nod. Kurt was nervous, for he had never been in the same room with a police officer before. The police officer appeared to be empathic .

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson. I'm Sergeant Williams."

"Hello."

"So I've heard you're going to make a full recovery, which is great. But do you remember anything that happened that night?"

"Yes I do. But first, I need your help. My husband, Blaine, went missing last night and I think it's the same person that tried to kill me. Blaine would never ignore my calls like this. I know something happened to him."

"I'm sorry, but Blaine hasn't been missing for over 24 hours, there's nothing I can do. And who tried to kill you?"

"There's a lot you can do. You can go and find him. That crazy lunatic stalker of Blaine's tried to. It started a few weeks ago, when Blaine got a weird letter. The letter was crazy, much weirder than some that have been sent to Blaine. So it said that this person was "going to take care of me" for Blaine so they could be together. I told Blaine that it was probably a onetime thing but it wasn't. More letters, like the first, came to the house and they got more aggressive. I told Blaine to ignore them. Then I guess they attacked me, I guess they really meant what they said."

"But how are you sure it was this person?"

"Because who else would try to kill me? You don't hit people in the head for no reason. Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. It's that there's no evidence to prove that happened."

"Isn't my word good enough as evidence? I'm not lying. I know that it's this person who wrote Blaine those creepy letters."

"I'm doing the best I can but we can't convict someone solely based on the victim's word."

"What are you going to do then? Let my case sit around until you find something. What about Blaine? That psycho is out there and is probably planning to hurt Blaine if they haven't already done so."

"I will file a missing person's report as soon as 24 hours pass. I will do everything in my power to help you and your husband. But right now, we just have to wait."

"Well I'm not going to wait. I can't just sit around while Blaine is missing. I have to go find him since you clearly won't help me."

"Don't take this out on me. I truly am doing all that I can."

"I know but I'm not doing all I can do."

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, don't blame yourself or make this your job. We'll find Blaine."

"Kurt, I don't know if I should release you at noon anymore. Maybe it would be best if you stayed here for another day." Dr. Gravely added to the conversation.

"Dr. Gravely, please, I need to find him. I can't live without him. Please, let me go find him."

"You have to be careful though. You can't go breaking laws to find him, Kurt."

"I know. So will you let me go?"

"I will but only under one condition."

"What is it?" Kurt said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kurt stood on the edge of the curb, trying to decide if he should call Finn or not. He knows Finn would gladly pick him up but then he would have to explain everything and he didn't have the strength to do that. He had made a promise to Dr. Gravely though. He had to tell his family and Yasmine before he ran off to find Blaine. Kurt knew it was the only way he had of getting out of the hospital and he couldn't go against his promise.

His phone felt strange when he pulled it out of his pocket. It had only been a day without having used it. Kurt didn't understand why it suddenly felt heavier than he remembered. Kurt was too busy with his phone that he was almost run over by an oncoming taxi.

Kurt scrolled through his contacts until he found the one that he was looking for. He clicked it twice and the phone became to ring. Kurt presses the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hudson residence, Finn speaking." Finn said into the phone.

"Finn, it's Kurt."

"How are you, Kurt?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you could pick me up. I'm at the hospital and I just got released. They only had to keep an eye on my head for a night."

"Of course I will. I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move a muscle. I mean it; I want to see your phone against your ear when I get there."

"Finn, I'm fine. You don't have to pull your protective brotherly stuff. I'll be waiting near the ER entrance."

"Okay... So have you heard anything from Blaine?" Finn said shyly.

"Not a thing. I'm really worried." Kurt said, trying to hold back the tears that were already forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We'll find him. We'll talk about it when we get home, I've already told Rachel."

"Finn, why did you do that? You know how she worries."

"I had to. You don't keep anything from Blaine; I don't keep anything from Rachel."

"You're right; you have every right to tell Rachel, especially since she's also my best friend, aside from Blaine."

"We both worry about you, Kurt, and Blaine too. I promise I'll do anything I can to help you find Blaine."

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate it. A lot."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for... Anyways, I'll head out now."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes."

"Alright. Bye Kurt"

"Bye."

Kurt ended the call and looking around for a place to sit. He found a bench a few meters away. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment. This was the first time he wasn't being watched by nurses or doctors, it was a relief. The sun was shining, which normally made Kurt cheerful, but nothing could cheer him up right now. Kurt felt so empty without Blaine, like somehow half of him was missing. Kurt knew it was silly to think so but it was true, Blaine was a part of who he was.

Finn arrived a few minutes later, speeding into the parking lot. He quickly found Kurt resting on the bench. Finn was almost ready to call for a doctor when Kurt opened his eyes and headed towards the car. The worried look still remained on Finn's face.

Kurt pulled the car door open, pushing his bag of clothes onto the floor before sliding himself into the passenger's seat. Finn pulled Kurt into a hug, squeezing him tight to make sure that it was really him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn, having missed his brother a great deal. Finn finally let Kurt go after Kurt began to cough.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just missed you." Finn said, readjusting himself in the driver's seat.

"It's okay. I missed you too, Finn. I missed your hugs too, even if they do leave me gasping for air."

"I'm a hugger, what can I say. Bear hugs are the best kind of hugs!" Finn said rather cheerfully.

Finn started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Kurt was hardly paying attention as Finn turned onto the highway. There was a silence between them that neither wanted to break. Finn didn't know what Kurt was okay with talking about and Kurt didn't know what Finn wanted him to say. Kurt couldn't tell Finn he was okay when he really wasn't but he had to pretend he was okay, for Finn's sake. Luckily, they were turning onto Finn's street when Finn opened his mouth to say something.

"Kurt, I know this is hard for you but we're here for you. I hope you know that."

"I do, Finn. Thank you so much, for everything." Kurt said sincerely.

"I won't make you talk about anything that you're uncomfortable with. You don't have to tell me about what happened." Finn had to force himself not to hug Kurt. Finn could see the sadness in his eyes; he could see how much this was affecting him.

"I have to talk about it though; otherwise I won't be able to find Blaine."

"We'll find him. Did you call the police yet?"

"I talked to one at the hospital, and he was no help. He said I can't file a missing person's report until after 24 hours. They probably will take a few days after that to even get around to looking at the report."

"I'll call a few of my cop buddies, okay? I'm sure a few of them will help me out. Maybe I can get Puck over, I'm sure he'll gladly help us out."

"Okay."

"We'll head over to your place later. Maybe we can find something there."

"Alright, thank you."

"There's no need to say thank you. I would do anything to help you, Kurt. You're my brother, you've always been there for me, always helped me when I needed it. This is the least I could do."

"You are a great brother. I couldn't ask for a better brother than you."

Finn was about to say something but he stopped himself. He knew there was nothing else he could say. They both knew. Finn turned onto the curb and into the driveway. Kurt was thankful that they had arrived, he was anxious to see Yasmine again.

They walked to the door. Finn opened the door and yelled "Honey! Kurt's here." Kurt was almost immediately met by hugs. Yasmine had come running down the stairs and straight into Kurt's arms. The look on Yasmine's face made him want to cry, it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Yasmine wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. The embrace was warm and comforting, exactly what Kurt needed.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." Yasmine said while she pulled away.

"I missed you too. Did you have a fun day with Auntie, Uncle and Annie yesterday?" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we made cookies and we had a tea party and we watched a movie! We watched my favorite, Tangled. Did you know that it's Annie's favorite movie too? We watched it three times in a row and Uncle watched all three times!" Yasmine was speaking so fast that some of the words weren't legible.

"I didn't know that. I'm so glad you had a good time."

"Are we going home now?" Yasmine asked innocently.

"No we're not. I'm sorry but I have to do some stuff before we can go home. You're going to stay with Auntie and Uncle until I get everything done." Kurt said softly trying to ease into it but could see the hurt in Yasmine's eyes.

"We're going to go home soon though, right?" Yasmine said, speaking in a voice that was clearly heartbroken.

"Of course, as soon as we can." Kurt said, trying to smile to lift Yasmine's spirits.

"Okay, Daddy. You're going to stay here for a bit too?"

"Yes, I'll be here for a bit."

"Yay! Do you want to watch a movie? We can watch Tangled again!" Yasmine said, having cheered up a bit.

"How about you and Annie go watch Tangled? I have to talk to Auntie and Uncle for a bit."

"Okay." Yasmine said while she and Annie ran off down the hall.

Rachel waited until the girls were out of sight before she pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt knew she had been worrying and crying.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, Kurt. I was so worried. And now, I have to worry about Blaine. Who would do such a thing to him? I mean, I know he's famous but why would someone hurt him? I told you that you could get a bodyguard for him."

"Rachel, you need a bodyguard because you've starred in three Broadway musicals and two blockbuster movies. Blaine isn't that big, and we didn't want Yasmine growing up around that. I don't even know how this creep got our address, we're privately listed." Kurt said.

"Annie doesn't know about the bodyguard. He's never with us when we're out." Rachel said while stepping back to Finn's side.

"Well a bodyguard won't help us right now. Blaine's gone and I have no idea who took him." Kurt was starting to break down.

"We'll help you find him, Kurt."

"I know but what if we can't find him? What if we never find him? What would I tell Yasmine? How would I even be able to live without him? I just... I can't lose him. I need Blaine like I need air. I have to find him, there's no other possibility for me." Kurt said as he began to cry.

Finn and Rachel both rushed to Kurt's side. Rachel hugged him while Finn was rubbing his back. They both hated seeing Kurt like this. He was so miserable; they could see it in his eyes. Kurt cried for a few minutes, sobbing on Rachel's shoulder. Finn was the first to speak.

"Whatever you need, you got it. I'll lend you my car, okay?"

"Finn, you need your car."

"You need it more than I do and I can always use Rachel's."

"But Finn..." Kurt began to say.

"No but's. You're taking my car and that's that." Finn interrupted.

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you know it's not a big deal."

"Kurt, are you going to stay for dinner?" Rachel added.

"I would love to but I can't waste any time. Every minute that passes moves him farther and farther away from me. I need to start now before it's too late." Kurt said.

"I'll make you something for the drive, I'm expecting you'll be driving all over the place" Rachel said, before heading off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Yasmine. Thank you for taking care of her for me." Kurt said to Finn.

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep her distracted while you're gone. I'll get to watch Tangled another ten times, in a row." Finn said, chuckling under his breath.

"I know how you feel. That happens all the time at house." Kurt said as he headed down the hall. Finn headed towards the kitchen to help Rachel.

As Kurt stepped into the living room, Yasmine turned to look at him. It was the same look from earlier, the one that made him want to cry. Yasmine was so beautiful; she was so much like Blaine. For Yasmine's sake, he had to find Blaine; he had to make their family complete again. Yasmine gave Kurt a smile, a soft smile that Kurt had seen many times before. Yet this time, everything Yasmine did reminded Kurt of Blaine, it was like he'd suddenly realized how much Yasmine was like Blaine.

Kurt walked over and sat beside Yasmine, places his arm around her. Yasmine snuggled into Kurt. Yasmine began to giggle at the movie. Kurt was running his fingers through her hair as she did so.

"Yasmine, honey, I have to go. I'm sorry. I have a lot of stuff to do but I promise I'll be back in a few days." Kurt said gently.

"But Daddy... You can't go. You can't! You have to stay here with me." Yasmine was beginning to yell.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to go help Daddy. You won't even notice I'm gone. Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, Annie and you will have so much fun; I'll be back before you know it." Kurt said, trying to calm Yasmine down.

"I will know you're gone though. I'll miss you too much. It's not fair." Yasmine said, brushing a few tears from her face before resting it on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know it's not fair but I have to help Daddy and when I get back, we can go home and do whatever you want. We can play dolls or finger paint or anything you can think up." Kurt pulled Yasmine closer to him. He wiped away her tears. "Yasmine, I love you so much and I don't want to leave you but I have to."

"I love you too, Daddy." Yasmine said; she lifted her head to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Yasmine said.

Kurt gave her one last hug and one last kiss before he stood up and headed for the door. Yasmine had stopped crying but was still reluctant to letting Kurt leave. Rachel and Finn had met Kurt at the front door. Rachel handed Kurt a rather large bag of food. Finn handed Kurt the keys to his car. Rachel and Finn each gave Kurt a hug before saying their goodbyes. Kurt promised them he'd be back in a few days and then left. He unlocked Finn's car and slipped inside. He waved at Yasmine, who was frantically blows kisses and waving at him, before he pulled out of the driveway. The drive to his house was quick, considering they only lived about ten blocks away. Kurt was shocked to see their van into the driveway of the house, as he pulled up. He knew he was foolish to believe that Blaine was inside but it didn't keep him from having the smallest hope that he was.

The van's doors were locked, which was a relief to Kurt. The front door, however, was not. It swung open easily. Kurt entered the house cautiously, being careful not to make too much noise. Suddenly, he was scared of being in the house, the house in which he lived in for five years, the house in which he and Blaine raised Yasmine in; it was frightening to Kurt how someone could make him feel this way about his own house.

Kurt made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't know why he decided to look in their bedroom first; it was just habit to him. He made his way down the hallway; he stopped himself at the door. His hand reached for the doorknob. Kurt turned it and pressed the door open. He was shocked to see that the room was a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere and it seemed as though a tornado struck inside the room. Kurt walked over to the dresser and found the ruins of one of Blaine's shirts. It was Blaine's favorite concert t-shirt, the one Kurt had bought him at the Katy Perry concert they went to. Kurt was confused, this was Blaine's favorite shirt, he barely wore it in fear that something might happen to it and yet here it was ripped to pieces on the dresser. Kurt knew something strange was going on. Blaine would never let anything happen to that shirt.

Something caught Kurt's eye as he scanned the room for anything else that was strange. It was a piece of Blaine's song writing paper. Kurt knew it well; he couldn't count the nights Blaine had shouted in joy during the middle of the night when he'd thought up a great idea for a song in his sleep. Kurt would always laugh and tell him to keep it down; Blaine would always give him a kiss then frantically write. Kurt walked over to the bedside table where the paper was. He gently picked it up and read the note scribbled onto it.

"Kurt,

I need your help. You have to come find me. That guy is taking me somewhere, I don't know where; I would tell you if I did. I don't know what he's going to do to me. I have attempted to leave you a trail. Look for the marks of blue ink. I love you and I love Yasmine.

Blaine 3"

Kurt wanted to cry. He tried to process the note. So Blaine had been kidnapped and Kurt had to find him. Kurt looked around for any sign of blue ink. He found a few drops near the door and followed them. He found more puddles, leading him from the bedroom all the way to the back door. There were smudges all over the door, which was a good thing for Kurt. Kurt spotted a smudge on the back gate, which was open. He ran out to the gate to see if any were out in the alley but the trail stopped at the gate. How was he going to find Blaine now? He had no trail to follow and no way of figuring out where Blaine was headed. For a moment, it seemed hopeless for Kurt.


End file.
